My First and True Love
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Rin. Uma garota de 18 anos, vinda de Sakata interior do Japão consegue entrar na faculdade de Tókio. Uma estranha num paraíso proibido, mal ela sabia que a faculdade poderia mudar tanto a vida dela.Ela tem seu Primeiro e Verdadeiro Amor.
1. Prólogo

**. My first and True Love (14+) .**

**Nome:** My First and True Love(Meu primeiro e Verdadeiro Amor)

**Autora:** Bianca Alvarenga (Nina, ou Rin-Chan)

**Shipper:** Sesshoumaru/ Rin ; Inuyasha/Kagome ; Miroku/Sango

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia

**Censura:** 14+

**Beta-reader:** Bianca Alvarenga Oo'

**Tipo:** Long Fic

**Prólogo:**

**Uma jovem de 18 anos, meio que...**

-PERDIDA!!! Eu estou perdida.- Bateu na própria testa, choramingando.

**Entrou para a faculdade de Publicidade em Tókio, e acabou por morar sozinha...**

-Fazer compras, limpar a casa, estudar, consultar minhas aulas, fazer trabalhos, e também...

-Pára Rin! Já entendi!- Kagome falou convencida.

**Ou quase sozinha, divide o quarto com...**

-Kagomeeeeee! Tira essas coisas daqui AGORA!- Ordenou Rin, quase que berrando.

**Amigas. Inimigas. Conselheiras. Confidentes.**

-Dividir o quarto com você é péssimo...- Rin suspirou.- Mas...

-Mas sem você é pior ainda.- Kagome abraçou a outra morena, encostando o rosto no ombro dela.

**Totalmente diferentes...**

-Você é só uma caipira que veio do interior, sem ao menos saber onde iria...

-E você? Que gosta dessas coisas loucas e rebeldes, quanta falta de originalidade.- Esbravejou.

**Mas a hora delas chega...**

-Okay. Faculdade, nem vai ser tão difícil, né Kagome?- Rin perguntou, forçando o sorriso.

-Claro que não. Confiança, confiança, confiança.- A outra exclamava, baixinho.

**E a faculdade era melhor do que elas esperavam...**

-Nossa Rin. Você viu o que eu vi? Aqueles dois...- Kagome apontou, com os olhos brilhando.- Lindos.

-Para de apontar Kagome.- Rin escondeu o rosto com o livro que tinha em mãos.- Gente da cidade, viu...

**E quando menos esperam, têm o seu Primeiro e Verdadeiro Amor.**

-Preciso dizer que amo ele?- Suspirou.


	2. Cap 1 Grande Tókio

**Cap 1- Grande Tókio. **

**[Aeroplane- Tal Bachman**

O trem vindo de Sakata havia parado.

Desceu do trem, segurando duas malas médias, e uma mala de ombros. Respirou fundo, respirando aquele ar, agora poluído.

Andou até o meio da estação, aquela aglomeração de gente num lugar só estava quase que a sufocando. Passou os olhos pelas placas. "Embarque", "Desembarque", onde estava mesmo a saída?

Finalmente a achou, e por lá seguiu. Sinalizou para os táxis que ali passavam, olhou para o céu azul, com poucas nuvens.

Tókio não podia ser tão ruim assim, não?

Despertou do seu pensamento quando o táxi que sinalizara buzinou, apressando-a. Entrou no carro, deixando as malas de lado, fixou os olhos pela janela, observando cada coisa.

-Para onde moça?- O taxista indagou, sorridente.

-Universidade de Tókio.- Anunciou, sorridente também.

-Já vi que não é daqui.- Ele virou-se, agora prestando atenção no transito.

-Hum. Não.- Riu sem graça, desconsertada.- Sou de Sakata.

-Seja bem-vinda.- Ele sorriu pelo retrovisor.

"Seja bem-vinda". Tudo bem, até agora Tókio estava sendo muito receptiva, o que era muito estranho. Viu enormes prédios espelhados, construções novas, velhas, carros de todos os tipos. Aquela seria definitivamente uma tarefa difícil.

Finalmente pôde ver a placa sinalizando a universidade. Sorriu, vários alunos já estavam ali na porta.

-É aqui.- O taxista anunciou.

-Obrigada.- Tirou da carteira ainda infantil uma nota, e o entregou.

-Boa sorte, menina.- Ele sorriu uma última vez, a ajudou a tirar a bagagem do carro e partiu.

Ela olhou aquelas dezenas de prédios de uns cinco andares, e no meio desses menores oito prédios maiores.

Sorriu, respirando fundo. Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso, verificando qual bloco ficaria.

-Quarto 234, lado direito do corredor. Bloco...- Virou o papel de lado, tentando entender a grafia. Okay, agora odiava seu irmão, como ele pudera escrever algo que não pudesse ler. Estava definitivamente...

-PERDIDA! Eu estou perdida.- Bateu na própria testa, choramingando.- Como Yuri pôde fazer isso comigo?- Respirou fundo, pensando em algo que faria pra fazer o pequeno irmão Yuri pagar por isso.- Sem pânico Rin, sem pânico.- Forçou um sorriso, pegando a bagagem. Começou a andar, não desistiria tão fácil assim, continuou tentando interpretar aquele número tão estranho.

-Seria um 26?Ou um 20?Talvez o...- Bateu em alguém, derrubando suas coisas. Levantou o rosto e encontrou olhos azuis furiosos.

-Você não vê por onde anda?- A outra jovem dos cabelos morenos longos, olhos azuis esbravejou.

Rin sabia que Tókio estava sendo muito receptiva. Até demais.

-Desculpe.- Suspirou, abaixando-se pra pegar as coisas da outra moça.

-Aqui.- Começou a outra.- É impressão minha ou você está perdida?

-Só um pouco.- Deu um sorriso amarelo, totalmente sem graça.- Eu sou Rin Ozawa.- Estendeu a mão.

-Ah saquei. Você é do interior, percebi pelo sotaque.- Sorriu também.- Eu sou Kagome Higurashi.

-É, pois é.- Rin sentiu vontade de enfiar a cabeça em baixo da terra, mas preferiu ficar assim.- Sou de Sakata.

-Huum.- A outra fez uma expressão de pensativa.- Aqui, se quiser ajuda, posso lhe ajudar a se achar.

-Ótimo!- Rin exclamou, animada.- O baka do meu irmão anotou um número do bloco que eu não posso descobrir qual é, será que tem como eu descobrir?

-Acho que eu posso descobrir por você.- A morena dos olhos azuis levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Já vi que é do primeiro ano, mas que curso faz?

-Publicidade.

-Hum, legal. Eu também.- Pela primeira vez, a outra sorriu animada.- Aqui os cursos são separados por blocos, e geralmente por sexo. Qual número do seu quarto e de que lado ele fica?

-Quarto 234, lado direito.- Olhou novamente o papel, apenas pra conferir.

-Quarto o quê?- A outra arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Duzentos e trinta e quatro, dois três quatro, vinte e três quatro, dois trinta e qua...- Começou, confusa.

-Tá bom! Já entendi.- Kagome revirou os olhos.- Seguinte, você é minha companheira de quarto.

-É?- Rin piscou algumas vezes, até entender.

-É, garota, é.- Impaciente, confirmou.- Vamos, eu levo você até o bloco.

**Fim do cap 1 **


	3. Cap 2 Olhares Cruzados

**Cap 2- Olhares cruzados**

Entraram no quarto universitário. Duas camas, paredes laranja, móveis de madeira escura, tudo simples. Rin deixou as malas no chão, na cama do lado direito.

-Legal o quarto, né?- Perguntou ela, animada.

-Precisa de alguns ajustes.- Kagome olhou as paredes "sem-graça".

-Ajustes?- Rin levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-É, nada demais.- Riu amarelo.- Faltam ainda dois dias pra começar as aulas, que você faz aqui?

-Bom, vim arrumar minhas coisas antes. E quanto a você? Não mora aqui em Tókio?- Indagou, sentando-se na cama.

-Moro, mas moro um pouco afastada da universidade. Até as aulas iniciarem vou ficar em casa mesmo.- Kagome sentou-se na cama também, olhando as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

-Vai deixar eu dormir aqui sozinha?- Rin alteou as sobrancelhas.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Fizesse compania pra você?- Riu de leve.

-Sim.- Concordou normalmente.

-Qual é, Rin? Vai dizer que tem medo de escuro.- Cruzou os braços, virando-se pra outra morena.

-Claro que não.- Se defendeu.- Só queria que alguém fizesse compania, além do que, quase ninguém está no prédio ainda...

-Exatamente por isso. Não tem ninguém, não tem do que ter medo.- Kagome sorriu.

-Por favor Kagome, não me deixe aqui sozinha. Eu não conheço nada aqui. Posso morrer de fome, de frio, de tristeza, de solidão. Talvez depressiva, ou então de gripe...

-Tá bom Rin! Você me convenceu.- Revirou os olhos azuis.

Rin sorriu vencedora.

-Só que...- Kagome iniciou, olhando as unhas vermelhas.- Amanhã tem o trote dos calouros, e você vai comigo. E agora vai dar uma volta, sabe? Conhecer gente nova, uns gatinhos...

-Kagome.- Rin estreitou os olhos.

-Vai dizer que além de caipira quer ser santa também.- Riu de leve, se levantando.

-Eu não sou caipira, e também não sou santa.- Se defendeu novamente, ofendida.

-Ótimo. Vamos.- Kagome estreitou os olhos, puxando Rin pelo braço.

-Espere Kagome...

Sem chance.

Kagome vestia uma calça clara jeans e uma blusinha preta escrito com glitter azul escuro "Sexy Girl", um cinto de rebite preto. Rin vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa beje que deixava um dedo da barriga de fora. Totalmente diferentes.

Saíram do apartamento e foram até o centro do pátio. Uma Rin tímida, uma Kagome sorridente.

Ambas bonitas, claro.

-Ka-Chan!- Um grito estridente foi ouvido, logo se viu outra morena dos cabelos chocolates e olhos castanhos se aproximando. Vestia-se mais ou menos igual à Kagome, e parecia conhecê-la. Bom, se não conhecesse era bem estranho, pensava Rin. As duas se abraçavam histéricas, como se não se vissem há uns quarenta anos.

-Sango-Chan!- Kagome abraçava a outra apertado, deixando Rin e o garoto que acompanhava a outra garota com cara de absolutamente NADA.

-Ka. Esse é meu irmão, Kohaku, vai fazer administração.- Soltando a amiga, apresentou o outro.

-E aí.- Kagome cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

-Prazer.- Ele cumprimentou.

-Quem é?- Sango indagou, sorrindo.

-Aqui, essa é a Rin, vai dividir o quarto comigo. Ela é de Sakata.- Apresentou.

-Seja bem-vinda, Rin.- Sango abraçou-a, deixando Rin encabulada e surpresa.

-Obrigada Sango.- Sorriu, soltando-se.

-Seja bem-vinda.- Kohaku cumprimentou também.- Sakata é um bom lugar pra se morar.

-Também acho.- Rin deu um leve aperto de mãos em Kohaku, sorrindo ainda.

-Vai no trote de calouros amanhã?- Kagome perguntou animada.

-Claro que sim.- Sango deu pulinhos de alegria.- Você vai, Rin?

-Eu não acho que...- A morena começou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros da calça.

-Ela não acha que eu vou deixá-la ficar em casa. Claro que ela vai.- Kagome estreitou os olhos, brincalhona.

-Kohaku também não quer ir.- Sango riu leve.- Tolinho, pensa que eu não vou acordá-lo logo cedo?

-Sango.- Ele repreendeu.

-Tá, tá, tá.- Fez uma careta.- Vamos comer alguma coisa? Fiquei sabendo que tem uma lanchonete ótima aqui perto do campus.- Sorriu.

-Por mim ótimo, e pela Rin também.- Kagome segurou o braço da amiga.

-Kagome, virou porta-voz?- Rin indagou, com os olhos estreitos.

-Não. Estou só te impedindo de ficar em casa. Você disse que queria compania, não? Eu aceitei, contando que você fosse minha compania também.- Sorriu.

-Ah Kagome.- Choramingou Rin.

-Vamos logo.- A outra quase que a puxou, junto dos outros quatro.

Chegaram à lanchonete, claro que era algo bem jovial, perto do campus da faculdade. Sentaram-se em uma mesa bem no centro do espaço, havia alguns alunos ali, até que muita gente por ser um sábado.

Sango e Kagome conversavam absolutamente sobre tudo e todos, enquanto Rin e Kohaku ficavam calados.

Mas Rin não estava simplesmente calada, olhava uma das mesas do lado. Um grupo de meninos.

Na ponta da mesa um moreno de cabelos curtos meio arrepiados(sorry a má adaptação do Miroku x.x), olhos azul-marinho, muito bonito. Do lado direito dele um garoto aparentemente hanyou, cabelos prateados longos, olhos âmbares, orelhas e dentes caninos, parecia brigar com outro. O outro do lado esquerdo do primeiro garoto tinha os olhos azul-piscina, cabelos morenos bem escuros altos, com mais volume que o do primeiro, porém, também arrepiados, presas que pareciam de um cachorro(lobo, please x.x). O último a fez parar o olhar. Cabelos prateados longos, olhos âmbares, pele alva, aparentava ser alto, muito alto. Viu-o cruzar o olhar dele com o dela, e assim desviou o olhar para a mesa, ficando levemente corada. Suspirou cansadamente, elas tinham realmente razão, ela era uma caipira. Na opinião de Sesshoumaru, o último garoto, era a caipira mais bonita que havia visto.

Na ordem, eram Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga e Sesshoumaru. Alguns pareciam veteranos, outros calouros, mas com certeza eram amigos.

-Rin.- Kagome chamou.

-Hum?- Ela virou-se, olhando os três que a olhavam com cara de espanto.

-Tá pensando no que?- Indagou Sango.

-Nada.- Rin arregalou os olhos, gaguejando.- Tava só pensando em nada.

Todos os outros respiraram fundo, logo Kagome começou.

-É saudade do namorado.- Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Quê?- Rin virou-se, com os olhos arregalados.

-Coitadinha.- Sango acariciou o rosto de Rin levemente.

-Peraí, eu...- Rin começou, se defendendo.

-Namorado?- Kohaku levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando-a.

-Não! Eu não tenho namorado.- Rin se levantou, falando num tom alto. Toda a lanchonete ficou em silêncio, os garotos da outra mesa ficaram a olhando com uma cara tanto assustada.

Ela levou a mão à boca, ficando extremamente vermelha. Sentou-se novamente, escondendo-se atrás de Kohaku.

-Olha o que vocês me fizeram fazer.- Falou baixo, olhando os três que riam.

-Desculpe Rin, desculpe.- Sango ria descontroladamente.

-Pare de rir de mim!- Ela estreitou os olhos, segurando o braço de Kohaku.- Pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora daqui!- Pediu, choramingando.

-Tudo bem, mas essa vai pra história.- Kagome levantou-se, esperando o restante.

Rin olhou para trás mais uma vez e fitou o jovem mais alto na ponta da mesa mais uma vez, e novamente os olhares se cruzaram. Virou-se rapidamente, olhando pra frente.

**Fim do Cap. 2**

**N/A:**

**¹ - Respondendo os Reviews **

haruno soraya: Obrigada continuarei siiiim

Ayaa-chan: Postarei amanhãããã

s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA: Ele vai dar o ar da graça mesmo no próx cap XD e queee graça AUSHEUAHSU XD. Eu postei ela aqui ontem, mas eu já postava no orkut D

Obrigada pelos reviews espero mais mais mais XD

**²- Cap seguinte:**

Como eu já disse XD o Sesshoumaru aparece no cap seguinte, ele e a Rin finalmente se conhecem D

Postarei amanhã: **Cap 3- O Incidente no Lago**


	4. Cap 3 O Incidente do Lago

**Cap 3- O incidente no lago**

O dia do trote chegara. Rin estava jogada em sua cama, assistindo TV, cabelo ainda enrolado na toalha, quase dormindo.

-Riiiin!- Ouviu um alto grito enquanto seus olhos quase se fechavam.

-Hum?-Abriu os olhos levemente.

-O trote é daqui duas horas e você ainda está assim?- Kagome mantinha as mãos na cintura, parecia realmente brava.

-Que trote?- Rin colocou o travesseiro em cima do rosto.

-Da faculdade! Você disse que ia, agora vai!- Kagome tirou o travesseiro de cima do rosto dela, dando uma leve travesseirada nas costas na outra morena.

-Putz!- Exclamou, levantando-se.- Eu esqueci totalmente, Kagome.- Deu um leve tapa na testa, tentando fazer a melhor imitação de fingimento possível.

-Você não me engana, Rin.- Estreitou os olhos.- Levanta agora! Ainda dá tempo.

-Não! Imagine, eu vou te atrasar.- Continuou com o fingimento, sorrindo amarelo.

-Seu curso de teatro foi péssimo.- Kagome puxou-a da cama.- Eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar.

-Mas eu sei como ir.- Levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Calça jeans, blusinha, moletom e tênis.- Falou naturalmente.

-Muito engraçado, Rin. Olha o calor que está lá fora.- Abriu a janela, revelando o sol, ainda eram seis da tarde. O trote seria um churrasco.

Sem argumentos Rin apenas sorriu.

-Vamos lá. Operação caipira!- Kagome exclamou, pegando um secador e uma escova de dentro da mala.

Arrumou todo o cabelo comprido e liso de Rin, deixando-o mais liso ainda, com uma leve franja no rosto(franja chique, gentê ù.u), encaracolando com os dedos nas pontas. Virou-a no espelho.

-Bem melhor, não tem mais cara de caipira.- Sorriu.- Agora: roupa e maquiagem.

A tarde seguiu assim, cheia de arrumações, todas contrariadas por Rin.

Eram exatas 7:45, as duas morenas estavam terminando de se arrumar. A surpresa maior era Rin, e vocês já vão saber por que.

Sango entrou no quarto cantarolando, o irmão preferiu esperar lá fora, detestava arrumação de mulheres.

-Kagome cheguei, eu trouxe a...- Parou ao virar-se e ver Rin.- Tá legal, quem e você e o que fez com a caipira?- Mediu-a dos pés à cabeça.

Rin vestia um short jeans escuro curto, mostrando as pernas bronzeadas e finas, nada vulgar, do contrário, a deixava bonita. Uma blusa preta, com uma fita de cetim cinza marcando em baixo do busto, a blusa tinha um leve decote, nada gritante. Ela usava um colar prata bem pequeno, brincos prata pequenos também. Nos pés um scarpan preto de verniz, o cabelo bem arrumado, e uma maquiagem leve, porém bonita.

-Obra de Kagome Higurashi.- Kagome saiu de dentro do banheiro, sorrindo. A segunda vestia uma calça cappri jeans escura justa, uma blusinha vermelha frente única, com as costuras pretas. Nos pés uma sandália aberta preta, de salto alto. O cabelo liso estava solto, e a maquiagem era mais escura que a de Rin.

-Nossa! Mandou muito bem, Ka. Ela vai fazer muito sucesso.- Sorriu. Sango vestia uma saia clara jeans, uma blusinha roxa escrita em dourado, e um cinto pequeno preto e dourado, alternando as cores. Nos pés uma sandália fechada preta. O cabelo estava solto também, com a franja bem arrumada, a maquiagem também era clara, porém marcante.

-Nós vamos. Que venha a faculdade, Sango-Chan.- Kagome riu leve.- Vamos, estamos atrasadas. Aliás, onde está seu irmão?- Indagou.

-Preferiu esperar lá em baixo. Vamos que ele já está impaciente comigo por eu ter quase que o obrigado a vir.- Riu de leve.

**(Stronger- Kanye West) **

No centro do campus, próximo ao prédio de engenharia seria o trote de calouros. A música estava alta, a batida estremecia as mesas de plástico, haviam alunos pintados, outros com o cabelo raspado.

Rin parou, apreensiva. Era gente demais, viu os garotos pararem o olhar sobre ela, agora quase desistindo da idéia do trote.

-Qual é, Rin? Não é nada demais, não vai doer, eu juro. Se não quiser que te pintem, se não quiser beber, não precisa o fazer.- Segurou a mão dela.- Agora vamos lá, cabeça erguida, em frente!- Kagome começou a andar com charme, sendo seguida por Sango e ao fundo Kohaku.

Passou os olhos por alguns alunos e pôde ver os garotos que encontrou ontem, Sesshoumaru estava encostado em uma mesa e a olhava fixamente, parecendo querer encontrar algo que a familiarize, talvez não se lembrasse que a viu no dia anterior. Na verdade ele reconhecia, e muito bem.

Mexeu a cabeça negativamente, ele devia nem se lembrar dela, e se lembrasse seria impossível reconhecê-la. Sabia que Kagome tinha exagerado. Sem contar que isso fugia de todas as recomendações que sua mãe havia lhe dado, mas vamos lá, ela tinha 18 anos já, não era criança.

Muita gente dançava, havia muita gente nova, muitos veteranos.

-Se liga, as calouras do ano.- Miroku comentou.

-Já estou gostando daqui.- Inuyasha sorriu.

-Eu já havia as visto ontem.- Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos.- Na lanchonete. Lembram-se daquela garota que gosta de gritar?- Perguntou, se referindo à Rin.

-Ah é mesmo. Quase que irreconhecível.- Kouga alteou uma das sobrancelhas, ainda olhando.

Logo a festa encheu, havia muitos alunos, e escureceu. Rin estava já irritada, não agüentava mais tanta gente bêbada e atrevida.

-Kagome. Já volto.- Avisou, soltando a mão da amiga, passou entre os alunos indo até uma parte mais afastada.

Sentou-se na grama inclinada, lá em baixo era um pequeno lago. Pegou uma pedra, jogando no lago. Estranhamente sentia falta de casa, dos pais e do irmão.

Sentiu uma mão no ombro e quase caiu naquele morro que daria no lago, segurando na perna do indivíduo que a tocou.

-Que susto hein caloura?- Miroku sorriu, a olhando.

-Desculpa.- Soltou a perna dele, sentando-se um pouco mais pra trás.

-Vi você aqui sozinha e decidi te animar.- Sorriu ele.

-Ah, por favor. Eu não quero ser troteada.- Suspirou.

-Hum.- Fez uma cara de pensativo.- Já que não, você não aceitaria tem um filho meu?- Segurou as duas mãos dela juntas.

-Quêêê?- Ela indagou, arregalando os olhos.- Quem você pensa que eu...- Puxou as mãos num impulso, assim se desequilibrando, caiu dentro do lago.

Ele tentou segurá-la, mas de nada adiantou, ficou abismado. Não queria derrubá-la no lago, muito menos a assustar, foi tudo sem querer. Olhou as águas escuras do lago e a não via, começou a se desesperar.

Ela de repente colocou o rosto pra fora, nadando até a borda. Apoiou o corpo na borda, encostando o rosto na grama.

-Hey, você tá bem?- Ele gritava lá de cima.

Alguns alunos em volta riam da cena, contrariando Miroku que os mandava ficar quietos.

Logo uma roda se fez, e ali estavam Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga e muitos outros alunos.

-Rin?- Kagome gritou, preocupada.

-Seu animal!- Sango gritou.- Que idéia foi essa de derrubar ela no lago? Ela podia ter se afogado.

Rin chorava baixo, estava mais do que nunca morrendo de vergonha. Sentia-se humilhada.

-Miroku.- Sesshoumaru o puxou pela gola.- Eu não mandei você não se meter com as calouras?

-Desculpa Sesshoumaru, eu não queria ter derrubado ela.- Franziu a testa, amedrontado.

-Mas ela caiu.- Soltou o amigo.- Está muito escuro, ninguém vai achar ela.- Suspirou.- Eu vou descer.

-Como assim?- Miroku arregalou os olhos.- Ta frio, escuro, e lá é muito fundo.

-Por isso seu imbecil que você não deveria tê-la derrubado.- Estreitou os olhos.- Apoiou o tênis na grama e foi escorregando com cuidado, até chegar lá em baixo, na margem do rio. Farejou o ar e sentiu um cheiro salgado, misturado ao medo, logo deduziu obviamente ser ela.

-Rin?- Repetiu o nome que ouviu a morena dos olhos azuis a chamar. Não houve resposta.

Chegou mais próximo ao corpo na margem e pode ouvir baixos soluços, respirou fundo, sentindo pena.

-Hey.- Agaixou-se na margem.- Venha aqui.- Segurou-a pelos braços, tirando o resto do corpo que se mantinha na água, ela tremia de frio.- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem.

-Não, não está. Eu sou motivo de piada.- Ela resmungou, fungando.

-Não é, o que aconteceu foi sério, e meu amigo terá sorte se você não o denunciar na coordenadoria, o que eu acharia muito justo.- Sorriu de canto.

Ela levantou o rosto e se deparou com os orbes âmbares que havia visto no dia anterior, quase não pode acreditar que ele havia a salvado. Sorriu do melhor jeito que pôde sorrir, olhando as mãos frias.

Viu-o tirar o moletom, revelando uma blusa cinza por baixo dele.

-Toma.- Ofereceu.

Ela olhou naqueles olhos que expressavam compaixão e segurança, pegando o moletom. Logo o perfume masculino dele invadiu suas narinas(ai que sonho x.x). Vestiu o moletom que era quase do comprimento do seu short. Tirou as sandálias de salto alto, as segurando na mão.

-Então Rin, sou Sesshoumaru.- Estendeu-lhe a mão, sorrindo agora.

-Muito obrigada Sesshoumaru.- Sorriu também, pegando à mão dele.

Ele não soltou a mão delicada dela, do contrário, a segurou com mais força, virou-se à grande colina na frente.

-Suba na frente.- Ele pediu, vendo-a começar a subir.

À cada escorregada dela ele a segurava, e ela ria descontroladamente se achando muito tola pela situação.

Ao chegarem no topo encontraram a cena de um diretor imensamente furioso, perguntando quem fora o responsável, Sango olhando feio pra Miroku e este branco de medo.

-Quem foi o culpado pelo incidente com a Srta. Ozawa?- Indagou ele, em berros.

-Fui eu.- Rin se manifestou.- Desculpe-me diretor, eu apenas saí um pouco da multidão, estava precisando de ar. Sentei-me aqui e acabei escorregando sem querer, daí o Senhor...- Olhou para Sesshoumaru.

-Taisho.- O youkai completou, a olhando significantemente.

-O Senhor Taisho me tirou do lago.- Sorriu, ainda segurando a mão dele.

Miroku abriu um largo sorriso a agradecendo, Sango e Kagome fizeram cara de desentendidas e o restante dos alunos que tinham a expectativa de ver Miroku tomando um sermão do diretor se desapontou.

-Tudo bem. A festa está encerrada, todos pros seus dormitórios, agora.- O diretor ordenou, dando as costas.

Miroku se levantou, indo até Rin.

-Obrigada Rin, obrigada mesmo.- Ele ia segurar a mão dela mas recebeu um olhar fulminante de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu vou levar Rin pra casa, a gente deixa a pizzaria pra outro dia.- Kagome sorriu, respirando fundo.

-Não. Eu a levo pra casa.- Sesshoumaru anunciou, com um meio sorriso.

-Eu não tenho certeza se...- Kagome começou receosa.

-Está tudo bem Kagome, pode ir.- Rin sorriu.

Sesshoumaru soltou a mão dela, virando o rosto pro outro lado.

-Eu tô no bloco 20.- Sorriu.- Eu posso ir sozinha.

-É melhor não.- Ele sorriu também.- Não é daqui, é?

-Não. Sou de Sakata.- Começou a andar.

-Seja bem-vinda.- Sorriu.- Tóquio não tem tanta gente imbecil que nem o Miroku, apesar de ele não ter feito por mal.

-Eu sei que não, se não não teria o inocentado.- Colocou as mãos nos bolsos molhados.

Foram conversando até o prédio dela, onde pararam em frente.

-Muito obrigada, Sesshoumaru.- Sorriu.

-De nada. Te vejo amanhã?- Indagou.

-Aham.- Entrou pelo hall do prédio.- Até.

Ele acenou e deu as costas. Olhou o céu iluminado com a lua entre nuvens, sorriu, valeu ter salvo o dia.

-Sesshoumaru!- Rin gritou.

Virou-se, olhando a morena que vinha correndo, descalça.

-A Kagome ficou com a chave.- Bufou, irritada.

-Tudo bem, eu te levo até meu apartamento.- Riu de leve.

-Não, eu voltei pra você arrombar a porta pra mim.- Olhou-o naturalmente.

-Arrombar a porta?- Coçou a nuca.- Rin, é melhor você ir até o apartamento.- Sorriu.

-Você não é nenhum veterano metido à besta né?- Sorriu sem graça.

-Eu pareci ser algum?- Indagou, sério.

Silêncio durante alguns segundos, ela respirou fundo.

-Não.- Sorriu.- Vamos.

**(Aeroplane- Tal Bachman)**

Foram até o bloco dele que não era tão longe assim, e entraram. Ela entrou devagar no apartamento, o deles parecia ser um pouco maior.

-Por que aqui é maior?- Indagou.

-Porque eu divido com mais três pessoas.- Sorriu.- Vou te arranjar roupas novas.- Entrou no quarto.

Ela olhou tudo em volta, com as mãos dentro do short jeans.

Logo ele voltou com uma saia jeans feminina e uma camisa social.

-Bom, a saia é da Ayame, namorada do Kouga, aquele dos olhos azuis.- Estendeu a saia à ela.- E a camisa é minha.

-Acha que ela não vai se importar?- Indagou, receosa.

-Claro que não.- Sorriu de volta.- Eu vou me trocar, e depois farei alguma coisa pra gente comer. A lavanderia é ali.- Apontou.- Pode colocar suas roupas lá.

-Okay.- Sorriu também, indo em direção à lavanderia. Fechou a porta, se despindo, colocou a roupa na máquina e vestiu a saia e a camisa que ele a emprestara. Abriu a porta novamente. Começou a adicionar sabão em pó na máquina, virou o rosto e viu Sesshoumaru tirar a camisa pelo espelho do corredor, e sem menos perceber continuou adicionando sabão em pó.(aushaushau tapada XD)

-Droga.- Resmungou baixo, levantando o sabão em pó o colocando na prateleira novamente. Ele colocou metade do corpo no batente da porta.

-Pode colocar isso aí pra mim?- Indagou, com a camisa cinza nas mãos.

-Claro.- Sorriu sem graça, pegando a camisa.

A jogou dentro da máquina e fechou a tampa, encostando na mesma. Mais alguns segundos, e a espuma começou a vazar pelo vão da tampa da máquina.

-Droooga!- Resmungou mais uma vez, tentando desligar a máquina. Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta.

-Algum problema com a máquina?- Sorriu, vendo-a tentando conter a espuma.

-Nenhum!- Sorriu sem graça, olhando em volta.

Todo o chão estava coberto de espuma até pelo menos a altura dos joelhos dela.

Ele foi andando até ela com um riso no rosto, desligou a máquina no botão.

-Eu sinto muito.- Olhou-o totalmente corada.

-Tudo bem.- Riu de leve.

Ela deu mais um passo e escorregou em toda aquela espuma, mas sentiu um forte braço a envolver pela cintura e a pressionar contra a máquina.

Olhos nos olhos, a respiração dela começou a se acelerar, viu o rosto dele se aproximar cada vez mais perto, quando já estava muito perto, perigosamente perto...

-Sesshoumaru.- Chamou.

Ele parou, fitando o chão.

-Me desculpe.- Soltou-a.- Eu não tinha a intenção...

-Tudo bem.- Sorriu sem graça.- Acho melhor eu ir.

-Por favor, fique.- Pediu.- Foi apenas um deslize, e além do mais, eu vou fazer algo pra gente comer.

-Uhum.- Concordou.

Ambos foram para a sala, ela se deitou no chão, abraçando uma almofada.

-Espere aqui, eu já volto.- Sorriu, ligando a TV para ela.

-Okay. -Concordou.

Foi até a cozinha, preparar algo pra comer. Encostou na pia, levando as duas mãos ao rosto. Que idiotice, logo de primeira tenta beijá-la? Qual é, Sesshoumaru? Balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a preparar o lanche.

Ao voltar para a sala encontrou-a dormindo no chão. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ela dormiu.- Concluiu, fechando os olhos.

Achou melhor não acordá-la. Pegou-a no colo, levando-a até o seu quarto, a colocou na sua cama, cobriu e assim apagou a luz.

Hoje Miroku iria dormir no sofá. Sorriu com a idéia.

Voltou para a sala e começou a assistir qualquer coisa que passava ali na TV.

-Sesshoumaru. Aquela menina louca chamada Sango tá procurando pela...- Miroku entrou em casa, falando alto.

-Shh!- Sesshoumaru mandou, se levantando.- A Rin tá aqui, lá no meu quarto. Ela acabou dormindo aqui.

Miroku ficou um tempo processando a idéia, e coisa boa ele não iria pensar.

-Aaah garanhão!- Exclamou, dando leves cotoveladas nele.- Salvou a donzela e levou pra casa?

-Miroku.- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos perigosamente.- Não aconteceu nada, ela só dormiu lá. E além do mais, eu vou dormir na sua cama.- Sorriu.

-Na minha cama? Como assim, cara? Eu não vou dormir com você.- Cruzou os braços, emburrado.

-Claro que não.- Franziu a testa.

-Ah bom, já tava ficando assustado.- Miroku sorriu, aliviado.

-Você vai dormir no sofá.- Deu um meio sorriso, cínico.- E não pense em se aproximar da porta do meu quarto, fique MUITO distante de lá, se você se aproximar de Rin pode ter certeza que é do sofá pra janela, ouviu?- Deu as costas.

-Sesshoumaru! Espera.- Chamou, sem resultado. O jeito seria o sofá mesmo.

**Fim do Cap. 3**

**N/A:**

**¹- Respondendo os Reviews XD**

**Obrigada à todas as leitoooras espero q continuem acompanhando sim e espero também q tenham gostado do cap.**

**Beijo **


	5. Cap 4 Sentimentos à flor da pele

**Cap 4- Sentimentos à flor da pele**

Mexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama, era muito cedo. Sentiu um perfume masculino invadir as narinas, aproximou o nariz do travesseiro e percebeu que era dali. Levantou o rosto assustada, esquecera que dormiu na casa dele, sentou-se na cama e percorreu o olhar pelo quarto, nada viu.

Jogou o edredom que a cobria pro lado e se levantou, andando devagar até a porta. A abriu e pôde ver no outro quarto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga dormindo, cada um em suas camas. Continuou andando pelo corredor, até bater o nariz em alguém, num peitoral de alguém, para ser mais específica. Soltou um grito abafado pela própria mão e viu Miroku se assustar.

-Tá tudo bem Rin!- Exclamou, se defendendo.

Logo os três que dormiam no quarto se levantaram, indo pro corredor . Sesshoumaru passou por entre os dois e se aproximou.

-Qual janela você prefere Miroku, a da sala ou a da cozinha?- Indagou, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

-Ele não fez nada, pode soltar.- Rin sorriu de leve, olhando-o.

Uma histérica Kagome entrou no apartamento de supetão. Estava procurando a amiga que dormiu na casa dos "marmanjos".

-Rin! Você sobreviveu a esses marmanjos?- Caminhou até ela.- Posso saber por que você dormiu aqui?

-Porque eu acabei dormindo na sala.- Levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Porque também eu não tinha chave de casa.- Estreitou os olhos.

Kagome respirou fundo e sorriu.

-Ah, desculpa. Bom dia gente!

Todos deram um sorriso amarelo, coçando a nuca. Miroku deu um tapa na própria testa.

-Hoje é o último dia de aula, então sempre tem uma atividade extra.- Anunciou.

-É? Qual?- Kagome indagou, animada.

-Eu acho que é Paintball.- Sorriu.

-Tô dentro.- Kagome exclamou, sendo seguida por todos, menos Sesshoumaru.- Se preparem, porque a caipira da Rin já deve ter manejado alguma espingarda de dois canos.- Riu de leve.

-Você nem imagina.- Rin estreitou os olhos, desafiante.

-Demorou!- Inuyasha exclamou.- Vamos todo mundo tomar café aqui e ir juntos pra lá.

-Aham. Preciso só chamar Sango e o irmão dela.- Sorriu Kagome.- Fiquem aqui, eu volto em cinco minutos.- Saiu apressada da casa deles.

Todos tomaram café na casa dos meninos, esperaram os mesmos se trocar. Rin encontrou Sango e Kagome, e em seguida foram para seu apartamento se trocar.

Com todos prontos, seguiram para o lado leste do campus, onde seria o evento. Estava cheio, muito cheio na verdade, haviam diversas pistas, já haviam alguns alunos jogando. O sol estava alto, e fazia muito calor.

Foram até o vestiário e pegaram suas roupas, uma roupa de proteção preta que fazia conjunto com uma máscara prata. As meninas prendiam o cabelo e trocavam os sapatos. Não podia ficar nenhuma parte sequer do corpo descoberta, os tiros coloridos atingiam 300 km/h .

Prontos, foram até uma das pistas livres.

Haviam dez pessoas no total: Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha e Kanna.

-Como vai ser? Cinco contra cinco?- Sango indagou.

-Não.- Hakudoushi apareceu, sorridente.- Dez contra dez.- Concluiu. Ao lado dele Jakotsu, Heinkotsu, Kikyou. Jaken(ele não é um sapo ù.u), Kagura, Suikotsu, Naraku, Hinten, e Yura.(Enfim XD vilões contra mocinhos, o de sempre)

-Vamos lá, então.- Ayame sorriu desafiante.

Entraram no campo, Rin olhava com medo. Não sabia atirar.

-Coloque-a no ombro assim.- Kohaku iniciou, colocando a arma apoiada no ombro.- Mire, e toque levemente o gatilho com os dois dedos.- Tocou o gatilho, disparando as bolinhas contra um dos obstáculos de plástico que tinham ali.(Os obstáculos são aqueles plásticos com ar dentro).- Tenta.- Ele colocou um braço em volta dela, e o outro apoiando a arma.- Mire.- Pediu, ao ouvido dela.- Atire.

Ela atirou, acertando logo ao lado das balas de Kohaku. Sesshoumaru olhou de canto, não gostando muito da idéia.

Rin sorriu, agradecendo. Fizeram uma fila, ficou olhando os outros oponentes.

-/Cem pontos pra quem acertar as novatas./- Jakotsu cochichou, num tom audível pra todos.

** ( Shut up and drive- Rihanna )**

Uma buzina foi ouvida, todos começaram a se mexer. Rin sempre atrás de Sesshoumaru ou de Kohaku.

Uma bala de tinta atingiu Ayame.

-Tô fora.- Anunciou, levantando as mãos.

Um risinho de satisfação de Jaken foi ouvido. Kouga mirou na máscara do baixinho e atirou, acertando-o. Conforme eram atingidos, os jogadores eram obrigados a sair do jogo.

-Saí.- Jaken anunciou, vendo o sorriso satisfeito de Kouga.

-Fora!- Sango gritou.

-Saí, gente.- Kanna anunciou, levantando as mãos.

-Fora.- Yura anunciou.

-Fora.- Miroku dessa vez.

-Saí.- Kikyou gritou.

-Tô fora.- Hinten resmungou, jogando a arma no chão.

-Opa! Saí.- Kouga.

-Fora.- Kohaku olhou Rin, e sorriu.

Heinkotsu resmungou algo, xingando, quando recebeu uma bala de Kagome.-Fora.- Gritou.

-Saí.- Suikotsu gritou, saindo do campo.

-Droga! Saí.- Kagome gritou, saindo do campo.

Rin mirou na última mulher do outro time: Kagura. Acertou, tirando-a do jogo.

-/Pirralha/- Sussurrou, olhando pra trás.- Saí.- Gritou ela.

-Keh! Saí.- Inuyasha berrou, saindo.

-Fora.- Jakotsu gritou, pisando fundo.

-Já saí.- Naraku gritou, ao receber um tiro de Sesshoumaru.

Rin estava agaixada atrás de um obstáculo, e Sesshoumaru agaixado no do lado.

-/Vem./- Estendeu a mão pra ela, deixando um pedaço do braço exposto. Quando ela ia segurar a mão dele, uma bala azul atingiu o braço do youkai.

Ele a olhou, assustado. Respirou fundo, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, em seguida sorriu.

-/Boa Sorte./- Sussurrou, se levantando.- Fora.- Gritou.

-Quer mesmo brincar de gato mia, gracinha?- Hakudoushi sorriu, dando volta no obstáculo onde Rin estava.

A raiva subiu à cabeça da morena, ela apressou o passo, sem fazer barulho ficou atrás dele. Se levantou, encostando o cano da arma das costas dele.

-Miau.- Ela sorriu, tirou a máscara e atirou.

Ele virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

-Parabéns.- Sorriu cínico.- Isso é seu.- Entregou a arma à ela.- E isso é meu.- Segurou o rosto dela e deu-lhe um selinho, assim saiu da pista, rindo.

Ela ficou estática, olhando-o sair.

Sesshoumaru e Kohaku soltaram um ruído de protesto, se preparando pra tirar satisfações. Inuyasha colocou o braço na frente dos dois.

-Não vale a pena.- Anunciou, fazendo um sinal negativo com o rosto.

-Nossa Rin! –Kagome olhou pros lados, vendo que aquilo não acabaria bem, acabou por mudar de assunto. A morena exclamou, indo até a amiga e assim a abraçando.- Eu disse que você manejava espingarda.- Riu de leve.

-Na verdade eu nunca tinha pego numa arma na minha vida.- Franziu a testa, sorrindo.- Foi o que ele mereceu.- Olhou Hakudoushi, que estava em pé, fora da pista.

-Merece uma comemoração.- Ayame sorriu.- Depois de mais uma rodada, almoço pra todo mundo na lanchonete.

Todos concordaram em uníssono.

Estavam se preparando pra outra rodada, dessa vez cinco contra cinco. Meninas contra meninos. Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Kanna. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Kouga.

Dessa vez, as garotas ganharam, apesar dos meninos explicarem que deixaram-nas ganhar.

Passaram no vestiário e foram almoçar, todos. Sentaram-se em uma enorme mesa e começaram a conversar.

-Que curso as meninas fazem?- Miroku indagou, sorridente.

-Eu e a Rin fazemos publicidade. Sango faz arquitetura, Kanna faz moda e Ayame faz Química, como vocês já sabem.- Sorriu Kagome.- E vocês?

-Eu faço Relações Internacionais, Sesshoumaru faz direito, Inuyasha Engenharia, Kouga Jornalismo. E Kohaku?- Indagou Miroku.

-Administração.- O outro concluiu, sorrindo.

-Todo mundo aqui é de Tóquio?- Rin perguntou, olhando os outros.

-Todo mundo, menos Ayame e eu que somos de Nagoya.- Kouga segurou a mão da namorada, encostando o rosto no ombro dela.- Você não é daqui, né?

-Não.- Sorriu.- De Sakata.

-A conversa tá ótima, mas eu estou com fome.- Inuyasha falou, grosseirão.- Podemos comer?

-Esfomeado.- Kagome sorriu, dando um leve tapa nele.- Podemos sim comer. Mas antes.- Se levantou, escandalosa, pegando seu copo.- Um brinde à Rin, que mandou muito bem no Paintball hoje.- Manteve o sorriso.

Todos brindaram, deixando Rin totalmente envergonhada pela situação, que por fim acabou por se levantar e brindar também.

**( Fall out Boy- Thriller )**

Ao fim do almoço, todos seguiram para o centro do campus, no lago. Se sentaram na beira do mesmo, olhando o céu já alaranjado pelo pôr-do-sol.

-Eu vou sentar ao lado de Rin.- Miroku abriu um sorriso, se dirigindo para o lado da morena que já estava sentada.

-De jeito nenhum! Nem pense em se aproximar de mim.- Ela estreitou os olhos, lançando um olhar mortal pra ele. Sesshoumaru riu baixo, e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Então Sesshoumaru.- Ela começou, abraçando os joelhos.- Eu não sei nada sobre você.

-Eu também não sei nada sobre você.- Ele sorriu.

-Eu sou apenas uma caipira, tímida e tola vinda de Sakata.- Sorriu também.- Acho que isso resume.

-Engraçado.- Ele virou-se, encarando o céu.- Pode até ser uma caipira, mas é a caipira que tem o sorriso mais bonito de todos.

-Os garotos da cidade são todos assim? Mentirosos?- Ela riu leve, ficando corada.

-Eu não menti em nenhuma vírgula que eu disse.- Ele sorriu, ainda a olhando.- Este Sesshoumaru nunca mente.

Ela ficou mais corada ainda, o olhando.

Ele segurava todas suas sensações pra não tentar beijá-la novamente, apenas colocou a mão sobre a dela e sorriu.

-Amanhã o primeiro dia de aula, huh?- Continuou sorrindo, virando-se para fitar o céu.

-Hun.- Ela confirmou, ainda corada.

-Nervosa?

-Não.- Rebateu.

-Você é sempre assim?- Kagome indagou, olhando Inuyasha.

-Assim como?- Ele cruzou os braços.

-Assim. Mal-humorado.- Sorriu de leve.

-Eu não sou mal-humorado.- Cerrou os punhos, virando-se para ela. Alguns segundos de silêncio e então os dois caíram no riso.

-Não é?- Ela apoiou os braços atrás do corpo, ainda rindo.

-Só um pouco, e às vezes.- Empinou o nariz, emburrado.

-Se você diz, Inuyasha.- Fechou os olhos, deixando a brisa do lago bater em seu rosto.

O hanyou ao lado ficou abobalhado quando a viu melhor. Realmente, ela era muito bonita, apesar de ser humana. Balançou o rosto negativamente, voltando a olhá-la.

-Vai continuar a me olhar por quanto tempo mais?- Ela abriu um sorriso, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Quê?- Ele quase caiu pra trás, ainda a olhando.- Eu não estava olhando.

-Estava sim.- Riu leve, abrindo os olhos.

-Não estava.- Rebateu, emburrado.

-Miroku. Se me cantar mais uma vez eu lhe acerto com gosto.- Sango esbravejou.

-Mas é que uma moça tão bela...

O som agudo de um tapa no rosto fez os três outros casais pararem a conversa e olhar o terceiro.

-Eu te falei pra não me cantar! Abusado! – Esbravejou mais uma vez, irritada.

-Mas eu não estava te cantando!- Ele exclamou, indignado.

-É verdade, as cantadas com as outras moças costumam ser mais ridículas.- Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

-É! – Miroku se defendeu.

-Mesmo assim.- Sango ficou meio sem jeito, o olhando.- Eu não quero mais receber cantadas...

-Elogios.- Ele corrigiu.

-MIROKU!- Ela gritou, furiosa.- Pare de me cantar.- Falou pausadamente, encostando o dedo no rosto dele.

-Arrg! Alguém me ajuda, por favor?- Miroku ia se inclinando pra trás, com medo dela.

Os outros três casais fizeram algo como um suspiro cansado e voltaram a conversar.

Ao que o moreno ia se inclinando pra trás ela ia o acompanhando, até a mão dele escorregar na grama molhada e ele cair, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair por cima dele, e dessa vez foi sem querer.

Olhos nos olhos, ela assustada e ele mais ainda. Pela primeira vez se sentia assim...

**Fim do cap 4 :D**

**Demorei X.x demaaais. Semana de prova / entendam.**

**Beijoo **


	6. Cap 5 Faculdade, planos para a viagem

Os cabelos chocolate caíram sobre o rosto dela, ele a segurava com cuidado, ainda meio sem reação

Os cabelos chocolate caíram sobre o rosto dela, ele a segurava com cuidado, ainda meio sem reação. A respiração muito próxima, assim como os lábios.

-Sango!!- Kohaku berrou, fazendo Miroku quase morrer e Sango quase cair de cara no chão.

A morena dos cabelos chocolates saiu de cima de Miroku, mais vermelha que a cor da blusa de Kagome, que olhava sem entender a cena.

-Desculpe Sango, eu não...- Miroku, ainda assustado, segurou o pulso dela, a ajudando a se levantar.

-Tudo bem.- Ela falou, sem olhar os olhos azuis de Miroku. Estava envergonhada demais pra isso.

-O que você estava fazendo?- Kohaku indagou, soando num tom de ciúmes.

-Nada, baka.- A morena fechou os olhos, irritada.

-Então por que você estava...- O garoto ficou com a maior cara de interrogação do mundo, sem sequer entender.

-Eu não estava nada Kohaku!- Sango gritou, já furiosa.- Vamos, amanhã temos aula.

-Espera aí Sango.- Kagome exclamou.- Eu vou com você.

-Eu também.- Rin desapoiou os braços, limpando as mãos sujas de grama.- Te vejo amanhã, Sesshoumaru.- Sorriu levemente, levantando-se já.

-Até amanhã, gente.- Kagome sorriu, acenando.

-Até.- Os garotos e Ayame responderam em uníssono, vendo todos irem embora.

Sesshoumaru ficou a olhar os cabelos morenos dançarem pelo vento, enquanto ela falava de algo com Kagome, expondo aquele belíssimo sorriso dela.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e deitando na grama. Não se sentia assim há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, e sabia que com Rin era diferente.

**b****Trilha sonora: 7 minutes in Heaven- Fall out Boy)/b**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, iluminando todo o campus e acordando os alunos. No quarto das meninas, Rin já havia acordado, Kagome estava babando, literalmente, no travesseiro.

Rin sentou-se na cama, olhando a amiga. Deu uma baixa risada, jogando o travesseiro nela.

-Bom dia, Kagome Higurashi, primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Tóquio.- Rin falava enquanto dava travesseiradas na amiga.

-Puta que...- Kagome conteve-se em soltar um palavrão enquanto Rin batia nela.- Que você pensa estar fazendo, Rin?

-Te acordando.- Sorriu amarelo, levantando-se. Abriu a janela, deixando que o sol batesse no cômodo.

-Jura? Quase não reparei.- Kagome resmungou, sentando-se na cama e coçando um dos olhos.

Rin caminhou até a cozinha, começando a preparar o café. Dançava pelo chão liso, escorregando de meias. Levava o pão pra cá, o leite pra lá, a manteiga pra cá, e assim respectivamente, até que uma mesa deliciosa e bem enfeitada ficasse pronta. Kagome sorriu, entrando na dança também. Puxou o braço da amiga, rodando-a pela cozinha e a voltando pra si. As duas caíram na gargalhada, estavam eufóricas demais. Até demais.

Sentaram-se na mesa, tomando café juntas. Não estavam atrasadas, do contrário, estavam até bem adiantadas.

-Okay. Faculdade, nem vai ser tão difícil, né Kagome?- Rin perguntou, forçando o sorriso, enquanto mastigava uma torrada.

-Claro que não. Confiança, confiança, confiança.- A outra exclamava, baixinho.

-Parece que tem alguém da cidade tá com medo.- Rin riu leve, olhando Kagome.

-Claro que não, caipira, estou apenas pensando positivo.- Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

-Então vamos.- Rin num salto se levantou, indo até o quarto.

-Meu Deus.- Kagome olhou, incrédula.- Ela é a única que eu conheço que consegue acordar às 7 com todo esse bom humor.- Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e levantou-se também, indo em direção ao quarto.

**b/b**

As três garotas estavam na porta do prédio onde estudariam, apenas observando. Kohaku não havia ido porque preferiu esperar seu colega de quarto.

Rin vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, quase preta, com dois botões paralelos, fazendo uma baixa cintura, (claro que a calça era de Kagome) uma blusa verde-água com uma das mangas caída, com a cintura marcada. Uma sandália rasteirinha beje, e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Kagome vestia uma calça jeans cappri branca, uma blusa preta com um decote quadrado, com estrelas em cinza e branco. Usava um adidas branco e preto, sem meias, e o cabelo estava em uma trança larga e comprida.

Sango usava um vestido cinza que ia até a metade da coxa, com um cinto preto largo em baixo do busto, condizendo à cor da sandália rasteirinha preta, com detalhes em prata. Tinha o cabelo chocolate solto, prendendo apenas a franja por um enfeite de borboleta.

Olhavam o movimento da entrada de alunos no prédio, enquanto conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer.

-Nossa Rin. Você viu o que eu vi? Aqueles dois...- Kagome apontou, com os olhos brilhando.- Lindos.

-Pára de apontar Kagome.- Rin escondeu o rosto com o livro que tinha em mãos.- Gente da cidade, viu...

Sango apenas caiu na risada, olhando as duas num impasse. Olhou para as escadas e viu Miroku, junto a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga e Ayame. Deu um "leve" cutucão em Kagome, que parou de rir de Rin e fixou a vista no grupo. Sorriu, acenando.

Rin tirou o livro do rosto, vendo Sesshoumaru, que a encarava com uma fina linha de sorriso no rosto. Sorriu totalmente sem graça, jurando matar Kagome quando não houvesse testemunhas.

-Direção errada, meninos.- Kagome sorriu.- O prédio de direito e engenharia é pro outro lado.

-Correto. Mas o prédio de comunicação é aqui.- Sorriu Miroku.- Esqueceu que eu faço Relações Internacionais e Kouga Publicidade?

-Bem lembrado.- Sango riu, sem graça. Não olhava pra Miroku, é claro, o acontecimento do dia anterior a impedia de fazer isso.- Mas o que os irmãos Taisho fazem aqui?

-Oras, eu vim aqui obrigado por Miroku.- Exclamou Inuyasha, cruzando os braços.

-Calado!- Miroku exclamou, acertando um cascudo em Inuyasha.- Ele veio...- Olhou pros lados, procurando um motivo.- Ele veio ver Kagome.-Sorriu.

-Quê?- Inuyasha indagou, descruzando os braços.

Kagome apenas riu, dando uma "leve" cotovelada em Inuyasha.

-Eu tinha certeza que você ia se apaixonar.- Riu leve.- É mal-humorado, mas no fundo tem um coração amolecido.- Desafiou, apertando as bochechas dele.

-Pode ir parando, Kagome.- O hanyou segurou os pulsos dela, com uma cara feia.

-Então.- Rin se manifestou pela primeira vez.- Soube que o feriado é nessa semana.- Respirou fundo.- Algo planejado?

-Eu ia falar nisso!- Kouga deu um tapa na própria testa, lembrando-se.- Meu pai deixou autorização pra ficarmos na casa dele a 200 quilômetros daqui.- Sorriu.

-Tá, 200 quilômetros. Pensa em ir a pé?- Rin indagou, rindo.

-Claro que não.- Miroku passou um braço por trás da nuca de Sesshoumaru.- Esse cara bonitão aqui tem carro.

-Miroku, se quiser sobreviver nos próximos cinco segundos, é bom me soltar.- Sesshoumaru olhou apenas pelo canto dos olhos.

-O que o Senhor Mal-humor acha?- Ayame indagou, se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

-Por mim...- Deu os ombros, em sinal de "tanto faz".

-Temos três dias pra planejar a viagem e fazer as compras de que precisamos.- Kouga sorriu, passando um braço por trás de Ayame.- Organizem-se, por favor.

-Esqueci de mencionar.- Miroku fez uma cara de cansaço.- Arrumem tudo antes do prazo, o Senhor Organização odeia atrasos.

-Sim!- Kagome exclamou.- Combinado?

-Combinado.- Todos concordaram, em uníssono.

**b/b**

Logo era tarde. Aquele primeiro dia de aula passou mais rápido que nunca, e foi extremamente animador pra Rin.

A faculdade não era assustadora como ela pensava, e pra melhorar, todos os alunos eram gentis demais com ela.

Sem contar na viagem, é claro, estava literalmente contando as horas. Há tempos ela não se sentia feliz assim, nem tão animada, havia uma sensação de que algo de muito bom aconteceria naquela viagem.

Ela estava sentada na mesa do enorme refeitório que se encontrava no centro do campus, esperando que Kagome voltasse com a comida.

-Pensando no que?- Sesshoumaru indagou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela, com um meio sorriso.

-Em tudo de bom que aconteceu comigo nesses dias aqui em Tóquio.- Sorriu.- E na viagem.

-Animada?

-Uhum.- Concordou com um enorme e doce sorriso no rosto.- Mas especificamente, estou feliz.

-Eu me sinto feliz com a sua felicidade.- Ele confessou, desviando o olhar.

-É?- Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.- Então comece a preparar esse sorriso, pois todos vocês que encontrei aqui em Tóquio têm sido a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Ele apenas sorriu em retribuição, olhando nos olhos castanhos. A intuição de Rin nunca falhava, e nem falhará...


	7. Cap 6 A viajem à Shirakawa

**Capítulo 6- A viagem para Shirakawa.**

A tão esperada quinta-feira de viagem chegou, junto a ansiedade de todos os jovens que iriam destino a Shirakawa. Eles viajariam às 5 da manhã, a fim de chegar lá cedo para arrumar as coisas. A casa de Kouga era luxuosa, o pai era dono de uma agência de viagens famosa no Japão, e tinha casas distribuídas por todo território japonês.

Rin e Kagome já estavam acordadas, arrumando as últimas coisas para a viagem. Naquele dia, o fim do outono e a quase chegada do inverno deu as caras, fazendo as temperaturas caírem.

Rin vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de gola alta branca, um moletom preto e um cachecol colorido no pescoço, o cabelo moreno comprido estava preso em um coque.

Kagome vestia uma calça jeans escura também, uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, um moletom preto por cima da blusa, o cachecol preto também no pescoço, e o cabelo moreno solto.

As duas levavam as últimas bagagens pra fora da casa, indo em direção ao lado norte do campus, onde era o estacionamento. O sol nem clareara ainda, e todos estavam reunidos.

- Que frio!- Rin colocava uma mão contra a outra, a fim de esquentá-las.- Não haviam me dito que Tóquio era tão fria assim.

- Vá se acostumando.- Sango riu leve, abraçada com o irmão mais velho.

- Tudo pronto.- Sesshoumaru fechou o porta-malas da Hilux preta, colocando as últimas bagagens.

- Onde está o Miroku?- Kouga indagou, olhando pros lados.

Todos soltaram um suspiro de cansaço e desanimo. Miroku estava atrasado, para variar.

- Eu vou arrancar o pescoço dele fora. Falei praquele pateta que ele estava atrasado, e ele sequer deve ter levantado.- Inuyasha resmungou.- Kouga, vamos tirar aquele imbecil da cama.

Kouga apenas sorriu, sombrio. Miroku ia acordar do _melhor_ jeito de se acordar.

- É. Miroku se deu mal.- Ayame riu, olhando Inuyasha e Kouga correrem até o prédio.

Kagome abraçou-se ao braço livre de Kohaku, e Ayame abraçou-se a Sango e a Kagome, esquentando-se do frio. Rin encostou-se no carro de Sesshoumaru, ao lado do mesmo.

- Shirakawa é perto de Sakata, não quer visitar sua família?- Ele indagou, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Hun. Acho que meus pais e meu irmão devem estar em Hokkaido com meu avô.- Sorriu.- Ele anda meio doente..- Suspirou, desviando o olhar.

- Hum.- Ele desviou o olhar para ela.- Sinto muito.

- Não precisa.- Voltou a sorrir, alegremente.- Hoje não é dia para sentir muito.

Ele apenas abriu uma linha de sorriso, contemplando o sorriso dela. Passou um dos braços por trás do corpo dela, trazendo-a para si.

Ela não contestou, (Quem contestaria?¬¬ tolinha), apenas apoiou o corpo no dele, ficando em silêncio. Ele era tão gentil com ela, não o via ser assim com mais ninguém, sempre tão calado, nunca puxava assunto algum. Por que ele era tão _diferente_ com ela? Por que era tão _perfeito?_

Logo avistaram Inuyasha, Kouga e um descabelado Miroku, com a maior expressão de sono existente.

- Tempo record.- Ayame olhou no relógio.- Sete minutos.

- Fala sério.- Miroku apenas lamentou, cruzando os braços emburrado.

- Agora, sim: Todos prontos?- Kouga indagou, impaciente.

- Sim!- Exclamaram, em uníssono.

Sango, Kagome e Kohaku entraram no último jogo de bancos da Hilux, Kouga, Ayame e Inuyasha no banco do meio. Rin no passageiro, e Sesshoumaru no motorista.

Não demorou muito até Kagome e Sango dormirem nos ombros de Kohaku, e esse dormir apoiado no banco. Ayame dormir no colo de Kouga, Kouga dormir apoiado num travesseiro e Inuyasha dormir apoiado no vidro do carro.

Sesshoumaru e Rin mantinham-se calados, apenas observando a estrada.

- Por que veio até Tóquio?- Indagou ele, olhando para ela e para a estrada periodicamente.

- Primeiramente porque eu passei na faculdade aqui, depois porque eu precisava de um pouco de liberdade. Sempre morei em Sakata, cresci entre meus pais, já estava na hora de sair de casa.- Suspirou.- Mas e você?

- Eu nasci aqui em Tóquio, meu pai é empresário.- Comentou, continuando a dirigir.- Vim para a faculdade porque sempre foi um gosto, sempre quis fazer algo a não ser ajudar meu pai com os negócios.

- Algumas vezes é bom ser independente.- Ela sorriu.

Os minutos foram passando, até o céu dar sinais de que o sol iria nascer. Apesar daquela manhã ser fria, o sol apareceria. Todos acordaram, ensonados ainda, reclamavam de alguma coisa.

- Meu Deus, que fome.- Sango reclamou.- Vamos parar para tomar café?

- Há um posto em 15 km, paramos, tomamos café e depois direto para Shirakawa.- Sesshoumaru anunciou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Tudo bem, senhor chatice.- Inuyasha cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Não sei por que vocês reclamam tanto do Sesshoumaru.- Rin riu levemente, olhando para trás.- Ele é tão gentil.

Todos fizeram uma cara fechada, discordando dela.

- Pelo menos comigo.- Ela arregalou os olhos, vendo a expressão descontente de todos.

Sesshoumaru olhou pelo retrovisor, abrindo uma fina linha de sorriso.

Mais alguns minutos e estavam no posto de gasolina. Todos desceram, olhando o céu que já clareava. As cores se misturavam entre alaranjado e amarelo, fazendo uma bela paisagem com as montanhas vale abaixo.

Entraram no posto, tomaram um rápido café e voltaram para o carro.

- Nada disso.- Kagome parou todos antes de sequer abrirem a porta do carro.- Uma foto.

- Fala sério Kagome, são seis da manhã.- Miroku reclamou, coçando um dos olhos.

- Não enche, Miroku.- Ela rebateu, tirando a câmera da mochila.

Rin, Kagome e Sango sentaram-se no capô da Hilux, Sesshoumaru na parte dianteira, logo abaixo de Rin, encostado no vidro, Inuyasha ao lado dele e abaixo de Kagome, e Miroku ao lado de Inuyasha e abaixo de Sango, que estava ao lado de Kohaku.

Kouga e Ayame apoiaram-se no pedestal traseiro da caminhonete, ficando em pé.

Em um instante, um flash, e a foto foi tirada, a frente do nascer do sol belíssimo daquela manhã.

A viagem seguiu, dessa vez com música e muito falatório. Estavam todos muito animados com a idéia do feriado e da viagem.

- Sesshoumaru.- Rin chamou.

- Hum?

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?- Sorriu, sem graça.

- Já perguntou.- Ele olhou de canto dos olhos, abrindo um meio sorriso com a cara emburrada dela.- Outra.

- Tá bom.- Concordou, voltando a sorrir.- Por que me salvou naquele dia do lago?

- Não tem de haver um motivo, eu apenas o fiz.

- Claro que tem de haver um motivo, tudo tem um por quê.- Insistiu, sorrindo com aquele belo sorriso que não o deixava resistir.

- Tudo bem.- Respirou fundo.- Bem, porque o Miroku é um cretino, mas foi sem querer que ele lhe derrubou, e porque demorariam muito até lhe achar.

- Hum.- Concordou, sorrindo.- Entendo, seus sentidos são apurados.

- Hun.- Fez que "sim" com a cabeça, apenas concordando.

- Quando cheguei aqui, não acreditava que podia achar pessoas como vocês.- Ela desviou o olhar, hesitando.- Há tempos não sinto-me assim, feliz.

- Há tempos não converso com alguém sobre mim.- Ele confessou.- Não é um hábito. Costumo ser fechado com as pessoas, e isso talvez as afaste de mim.

- Isso é uma característica que não deve e não vai nunca ser mudada. Faz parte de você.

- Mas é diferente. Mesmo que as coisas sejam assim, eu me sinto em casa com eles.- Apontou com o queixo o retrovisor.- Com você.- Concluiu.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce, o olhando. Sesshoumaru não parecia mesmo do tipo de quem conversava com alguém, e mesmo que quisesse ser fechado com eles, não conseguiria.

- Você e Inuyasha são irmãos, huh?- Indagou.

- Meio-irmãos.- Corrigiu.

Aquela conversa durou quase a viagem inteira.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que não conversava assim há tempos, e sentiu-se confortável em falar com ela tão abertamente. Era como se ela fizesse parte da vida dele há tempos, e não há semanas.

A viagem seguiu assim, até chegarem em Shirakawa por volta de meio dia.

O sol estava brilhando, mas não esquentava aquele dia frio. Entraram por um portão de uma enorme casa, dividida em diversas partes e diversas outras casas, cada uma destinada a alguma coisa. Diversos empregados passavam pelo gramado que separava as casas, preparando as coisas para a chegada dos jovens.

Mal podiam acreditar que chegaram, e que a viagem estava só começando.


	8. Cap 7 Tornando se

**Capítulo 7- Tornando-se.**

A caminhonete que Sesshoumaru dirigia parou numa pequena tenda, onde escondia o carro do sol daquela manhã, quase tarde. Todos saíram, sorrindo ao ver quão bonito era o lugar. Árvores, campos para esportes, piscinas, uma grama bem verde, tudo florido e bem cuidado.

Rin sorriu, dando a volta no carro. Abriu os braços, recebendo o sol no corpo, sentiu-se bem.

-O lugar é muito bom, Kouga.- Sesshoumaru abriu um meio sorriso, fechando as portas da caminhonete.

-Espera pra ver Sesshoumaru. É só o começo.- Sorriu esse também.

-Kouga-Sama!- Uma velha senhora se aproximou do grupo, abraçando o rapaz dos cabelos negros.- Preparamos tudo para sua chegada.- Ela sorriu, simpática, voltando aos outros.- Eu sou Kaede, sou quem cuida da casa. Acomodem-se nas casas de hóspedes.- Apontou com a mão duas enormes casas.

Todos, exceto Sesshoumaru, claro, sorriram para a simpática senhora.

-Vamos acomodar Kouga e as garotas em uma casa, e nós na outra.- Inuyasha cruzou os braços, expondo.

-Pode ser.- Sango sorriu.- Vamos descarregando a bagagem.

Como bom e velho ato de cavalheirismo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Kohaku pegaram as malas deles e das garotas, levando até cada respectiva casa, enquanto as garotas colocavam uma música qualquer pra tocar no carro de Sesshoumaru.

Já cercava uma da tarde quando todos terminaram de arrumar as coisas, o sol batia forte e já estavam todos livres das blusas de frio, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

-Gente.- Kouga interrompeu, vindo de uma das casas que compunha o lugar.- O almoço está na mesa.

Todos seguiram animados até uma casa de madeira, com grandes janelas e uma chaminé. Ao entrarem, repararam que a chaminé era nada menos que um forno de pizza, e que aquela seria a "sala de jantar", uma enorme mesa de madeira próxima à janela e cadeiras de madeira também.

Na ponta da mesa ficou Kohaku, de um lado da mesa estava Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku, e do outro lado Kouga, Ayame, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Todos esperavam que o almoço fosse servido, ansiosos. Rin estava abraçada ao braço de Sesshoumaru, com o rosto apoiado no mesmo, ele tinha o rosto apoiado no topo da cabeça dela, brincando com os dedos finos dela.

-Parece sorridente, Rin.- Ele comentou.

-Algum dia já não me viu assim?- Sorriu mais ainda, o olhando.

-Quando nos conhecemos?- Arriscou um palpite, abrindo uma pequena linha de sorriso.

-Não conta.- Riu leve, olhando a mesa.

-Fora aquele, nunca.- Concordou, franzindo a testa.- Não que isso seja ruim, já lhe disse o que penso sobre seu sorriso.

-Já reparei no seu sorriso também, apesar de quase nunca sorrir...- Comentou, ficando corada.

-Hum?- Fez sinal com o queixo para que ela continuasse.

-E é um dos sorrisos mais bonitos.- Sorriu novamente, desviando o olhar.- Você devia sorrir mais.

-Não é muito de meu estilo sorrir.- Puxou um dos ombros, abrindo uma pequena linha de sorriso.

-Uhum.- Concordou.- Eu sei, mas sorrir de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém, não é?- Ela abriu um sorriso maior, soltando o braço dele. Levou as mãos até o rosto dele, puxando os cantos da boca, fazendo-o abrir um belo sorriso.

-Sesshoumaru sorrindo?- Miroku quase caiu da cadeira ao ver a cena.- Eu nunca vi mulher nenhuma fazê-lo sorrir, nem em anos.

-Somos dois.- Inuyasha levantou uma das sobrancelhas, assustados.

-Gente.- Kagome respirou fundo, sorrindo.- Não é "mulher nenhuma". É a Rin.- Completou, dando todo sentido.

Ele segurou as mãos dela as afastando do rosto dele, e continuou a sorrir. Ela ficou maravilhada com aquele perfeito sorriso, tudo que fez foi sorrir abertamente também, vendo-o dar um beijo em uma das costas da mão dela.

O coração dele, por uma das poucas vezes, batia forte. E não por qualquer motivo, mas por perceber que gostava dela. Gostava do sorriso dela, do jeito de menina dela, do delicado toque, de tudo...

Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos por funcionários passando de lá pra cá, trazendo pratos e panelas, talheres, guardanapos, copos, bebidas. Meu Deus, estava começando a ficar tonto.

-Quanta gente.- Rin levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando toda aquela gente passar de um lado pro outro.

-O pai de Kouga é influente.- Sesshoumaru apenas comentou, e Rin entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Logo o almoço estava servido, e todos comiam. Assuntos sobre tudo e todos surgiam, algumas risadas...

-Então Rin...- Kouga começou.- Seus pais concordaram com sua ida a Tóquio?

Ela deixou instantaneamente o talher cair sobre o prato, fazendo um barulho estridente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Sesshoumaru a olhava de canto de olhos, vendo-a empalidecer.

-No início não, Kouga.- Ela comentou.- Meu pai sempre teve um pensamento um tanto quanto...- Respirou fundo, fitando o chão.- Regresso. Mas minha mãe e meu irmão intervieram, entenderam que era pro meu futuro.

-Sinto muito Rin-Chan.- Kouga olhou-a, arrependendo-se até o último fio de cabelo de ter comentado aquilo.

-Sem problemas.- Forçou um meio sorriso, levando o copo de suco à boca.

Ayame deu uma "suave" cotovelada no namorado, o repreendendo.

Rin reparou que todos haviam ficado mais calados após o infeliz comentário de Kouga, então resolveu por intervir.

-Não fiquem calados. Eu não fiquei ressentida, juro.- Sorriu simpaticamente, olhando o restante.- O que faremos hoje?

-Bom...- Ayame começou.- Não tem nada programado, então podemos arranjar algo pra fazer. Um filme, algo assim.

-Filme?- Inuyasha fez uma careta.- Vamos fazer algo diferente, fogueira, piscina, qualquer coisa.

-Nisso eu concordo.- Kagome pronunciou-se.- Hoje merece algo diferente.

-Tá.- Sango concordou.- Mas o que?

Todos ficaram calados, um olhando pro outro, esperando uma solução. Um uníssono de suspiro foi ouvido, ninguém havia idéia nenhuma.

-Ah.- Rin se pronunciou, levantando o rosto.- A não ser que a gente faça algo por ali, perto da piscina.- Sorriu.

-Essa é a minha garota!- Miroku exclamou, levantando a palma da mão e batendo contra a de Rin.- Daí a gente fica um pouco no bar, e um pouco em cada lugar, e amanhã procura algum lugar para ir mesmo.

-Isso aí.- Ayame sorriu.- Então fechado?

-Sim!

* * *

A noite caiu, e todas as luzes dos jardins foram acesas, revelando um belo espaço. Rin vestia uma saia branca que ia até os pés com desenhos florais e uma blusinha vermelha, combinando com a cor das flores na saia. O cabelo estava liso e solto.

Kagome vestia um vestido que ia até o meio da coxa, verde claro. Os cabelos pretos estavam levemente cacheados, e um colar enfeitava o pescoço.

Sango vestia uma saia comprida também, azul bebê, com o tecido "amassado", e uma blusinha branca de alças. O cabelo estava em um coque frouxo, com uma mecha da franja solta. Ayame vestia uma saia rodada branca e uma blusa preta de alças, o cabelo estava solto, prendendo apenas a franja.

Todos os garotos vestiam somente uma bermuda e uma camisa normal. Inuyasha uma bermuda vermelha e uma camisa preta, com estampas brancas. Sesshoumaru com uma bermuda preta, e uma camisa normal branca. Miroku uma bermuda bege e uma camisa azul marinho. Kohaku usava uma bermuda branca e uma blusa verde-bandeira. Kouga vestia uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma blusa branca.

Sentaram-se todos em volta de uma fogueira, logo ao lado da piscina. Miroku logo sentou-se, tendo em mãos duas garrafas de Sakê.

-Agora sim.- Sorriu, satisfeito.

-Miroku.- Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.- Sakê é forte demais para as garotas.

Kagome apenas sorriu, pegando uma das garrafas da mão de Miroku e servindo num copo. Bebeu a bebida toda em um gole, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Todos ficaram atônitos, olhando Kagome.

-Pega leve, Kagome.- Sango arregalou os olhos, olhando a amiga.

Essa apenas sorriu, servindo no copo de todos.

-Eu conheço uma brincadeira muito interessante.- Balançou a garrafa de sakê, vendo se estava realmente vazia.- Chama-se Sete Minutos no Paraíso.

Todos olharam uns pros outros, pensando que a brincadeira não seria uma boa idéia, ainda mais juntado-se a sakê.

-Espera.- Rin interrompeu.- Como é?

-Rin-Chan.- Miroku colocou um dos braços nos ombros de Rin, sorrindo.- Você conta uma história verdadeira, ou não, e temos que adivinhar se é verdade ou mentira. Se adivinharem a veracidade da história, você tem de ficar sete minutos...- Olhou para os lados, procurando.- No armário do bar, com alguém que for escolhido.

-Miroku.- Sesshoumaru censurou, olhando-o assassinamente.- Ela já entendeu, pode soltar?

-Ah.- Miroku sorriu, sem graça.- Claro, claro.

-Então Rin, comece.- Kohaku sorriu para ela.

-Eu?- Ela arregalou os olhos, vendo todos confirmarem.- Bem...- Respirou fundo, pensando.- Uma garota andava pelas margens do rio, sozinha, enquanto sentia saudades de casa e de seus pais. De repente, ela caiu dentro do rio, jogada sem querer por outro garotinho, que por ali brincava. E então, um gentil rapaz a salvou de dentro do rio, e ela se apaixonou...- Ela contava devagar, olhando para Sesshoumaru.

Ele mantinha os olhos âmbares fixados nela, entendendo perfeitamente a história, e o que Rin quis dizer.

Kagome riu baixo, entendendo também a história, levou o copo de sakê à boca.

-É verdade.- Concluiu, interrompendo Rin.

-É...- Rin suspirou, sorrindo.

-E...- Kagome continuou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.- Eu te desafio a ficar os sete minutos com Sesshoumaru.- Terminou, dando uma piscadela e levantando pra ir até o bar pegar outra garrafa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, entendendo as intenções de Kagome. Olharam imediatamente para Rin e para Sesshoumaru, que também estavam calados. Rin estava tão vermelha quanto a blusa, e Sesshoumaru parecia congelado, não sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Levantou-se, indo até Rin e estendendo a mão para ela se levantar também. Ela segurou a mão dele, levantando-se e seguindo até o armário do bar.

-/Finalmente!/- Miroku sussurrou para Inuyasha.-/ Seu irmão vai desencalhar, e com uma garota bonita./

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ele, com um olhar fulminante.

-Eu ouvi isso, seu imbecil.

-Isso o que?-Miroku quase saltou da grama.- Eu não falei nada, falei Inuyasha?

-Não!- Inuyasha negou, com os olhos arregalados.

Sesshoumaru apenas soltou um rosnado, e continuou a seguir até o armário do bar, tirando algumas caixas dali para caber ele e Rin.

Entrou primeiro e estendeu a mão para ela, deixando-a entrar.

Kagome fechou a porta do armário, voltando a se sentar na roda de amigos, continuando a brincadeira.

As garrafas balançavam dentro do armário, enquanto Rin continuava calada, assim como Sesshoumaru. Ele conseguia apenas ver o rosto dela olhando pro chão, por um pequeno filete de luz que passava pela dobradiça da porta.

-Rin.- Chamou.

-Hum?- Ela levantou o rosto, o encarando.

-Não tem medo de escuro, tem?- Sorriu de canto, segurando a mão dela.

-Não.- Riu.- Apenas está meio desconfortável.- Tentou se mexer, mas acabou por balançar todas as garrafas dali de dentro.

Ele colocou a mão na parede do armário, segurando para que as garrafas parassem de balançar, enquanto ria baixo.

-Quanto à história...- Parou de rir, a encarando.- Era mesmo verdade?

-Uhum.- Confirmou, ficando levemente corada. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava encostada na parede, e Sesshoumaru tinha um braço ao lado do corpo dela, e o corpo dele junto ao dela.

-Eu tenho a impressão que já a conhecia, apenas não sabia da última parte.- Ele buscava palavras que nunca imaginou falar à mulher nenhuma, mas Rin era diferente, e ele sabia que teria de se esforçar.

-Sesshoumaru, eu...

-Não.- Ele riu baixo.- Deixe isso pra lá.- Os lábios estavam próximos, e ele se continha para não beijá-la, como tentou naquele dia em que ela dormiu em seu apartamento. Não queria insistir, mesmo que a vontade esteja quase falando mais alto.

-Eu não posso...- Ela sorriu, olhando os próprios pés.- Foi rápido demais, mas foi diferente. Talvez, isso nunca mais vá acontecer comigo, mas eu não me importaria se assim fosse.- Levantou o rosto, tocando o rosto dele levemente, aproximando os lábios dela nos dele. Sabia que ele não tentaria a beijar mais uma vez, e que essa era a chance dela. Roçou os lábios dela nos dele, o beijando com carinho e ternura, enquanto passava delicadamente as mãos pelos cabelos da nuca dele.

Ele manteve uma das mãos na parede, impedindo que o armário balançasse, enlaçou a cintura dela com o braço, a trazendo pra mais perto de si. O beijo prolongou-se por mais alguns instantes, até que uma claridade invadiu o armário, assustando o casal.

-Acabou o tem...- Miroku nem terminou, deixando cair o copo da bebida no chão, vendo Sesshoumaru e Rin se beijarem.

-/Eu disse pra você não abrir./- Sango sussurrou, dando uma cotovelada nele.

Rin interrompeu o beijo, escondendo o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru, totalmente envergonhada.

-Seu idiota.- Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin, com um olhar assassino para Miroku.

O casal saiu de dentro do armário do bar, Rin lembrando-se de dar um tapa em Miroku, e Sesshoumaru um soco, logo em seguida.

Todos sentaram-se na roda novamente, Rin sentando-se na grama, e Sesshoumaru deitando-se no colo dela.

-Gente.- Sango interrompeu.- Alguém viu o Kohaku?

-Ele saiu logo que Miroku abriu a porta do armário e...- Inuyasha ia continuar, até Kagome tapar a boca dele.

-Ele deve ter ido dormir, estava cansado da viagem.- Corrigiu a morena dos olhos azuis, com um sorriso.

-Assim não tem graça.- Miroku cruzou os braços.- Só restou Kouga e Ayame, que não é novidade pra ninguém, Rin e Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome, e eu e Sango. Já que Sango não deixa eu nem me aproximar dela, ela com certeza me chutaria pra fora do armário.- Falou, emburrado.

Sango levantou a mão e acertou-lhe o tapa, dessa vez com vontade, deixando a marca dos cinco dedos.

-Seu retardado.- Inuyasha fechou os olhos, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.- Você nunca muda.

-Eu sugiro que façamos outra coisa.- Rin interrompeu, antes que as coisas ficassem piores.

-Que tal a cama elástica?- Kagome sorriu, apontando para ali próximo, uma enorme cama elástica.

Todos logo se levantaram, correndo pelo jardim até chegar lá.

-Venha, por favor.- Rin pedia para Sesshoumaru.

-Não, Rin. Depois eu vou.- Ele abriu um meio sorriso, soltando a mão dela.

-Venha, Rin-Chan.- Kagome passou, quase arrastando a amiga.

Rin segurou a saia, a levando até a metade da coxa, revelando as belas pernas morenas, e logo saltando.

Todos subiram na cama elástica, menos os irmãos Taisho, que ficaram sentados na grama.

Kagome desceu num salto, correndo até Inuyasha.

-Sem discussão, você vem.- Ela quase ordenou, rindo, enquanto o arrastava, sob protestos, até o enorme "brinquedo".

Segurou a mão dele e começou a saltar, rodando enquanto saltava. Ele segurava a cintura dela, temendo que ambos caíssem, Kagome estava meio alta.

Num salto, ela se desequilibrou e ambos caíram na grama, ao lado dali, Kagome caiu em cima dele. Ambos ficaram assustados, o cabelo moreno dela escorregou pelo rosto, até cair ao lado do rosto dele, se misturando aos prateados. Ele olhou os olhos azuis profundamente, percebendo quão bonitos eram. Levantou o pescoço levemente, tocando os lábios dela, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos morenos. Ela passou as mãos pela nuca dele, indo até o rosto. O beijo cessou-se, ambos ficaram a se olhar, ela sorriu para ele, e ele o mesmo fez, pela primeira vez.

Kouga pegou rapidamente Ayame no colo, descendo o jardim até a piscina, parando na borda.

-Sinto muito, amor.- Ele sorriu, a jogando na água. Ela o segurou a tempo, pegando o braço dele e puxando para a água, caindo ambos na piscina.

Miroku enlaçou a cintura de Sango, correndo até a borda da piscina também.

-Miroku, seu idiota. Se você me jogar eu...

-Um, dois, três.- E a soltou, jogando-a na piscina.

Inuyasha levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Kagome, para que ela também se levantasse. Miroku correu até o hanyou, sussurrando algo nas orelhas caninas dele, e em seguida os dois sorriram, maléficos.

Ambos correram até Sesshoumaru, que tentou se levantar, já imaginando o que aconteceria. Inuyasha segurou um dos braços do meio-irmão, e Miroku o outro, levando-o com dificuldade até a borda da piscina. Rin apenas ria, vendo a cena de longe.

-Hoje você não escapa, Sesshoumaru.- Inuyasha riu.

-Se vocês fizerem isso, considerem-se mortos...- Sesshoumaru esbravejava, tentando resistir.

-Um...- Miroku começava a contagem.

-Eu juro que vou bater nos dois...

-Dois...- Inuyasha continuou, sorrindo.

-Falo sério. Vou bater de verdade, e não vai ter quem me impeça.- Sesshoumaru continuou, vendo os dois ignorarem.

-Três!- Inuyasha e Miroku falaram juntos, jogando o youkai na piscina. Kagome desceu correndo o jardim, empurrando Inuyasha. O hanyou segurou o delicado braço, caindo junto a ela.

Foi aí que Rin parou, vendo Miroku na borda da piscina. Levantou-se devagar, caminhando em passos leves pelo jardim e fazendo sinal para que todos ficassem calados enquanto ela se aproximava.

Hoje ela faria a vingança, Miroku não a jogou no lago? Hoje ela o jogaria na piscina. Riu levemente, se aproximando do moreno.

-Um, dois, três.- Contou rapidamente, jogando Miroku na piscina rapidamente.

-Rin!- Miroku veio à superfície novamente.- Isso foi golpe baixo.

-Não! Isso foi vingança.- Ela riu, colocando uma mão na cintura.

-Não acredito.- Kagome começou.- Eu estraguei meu cabelo e meu vestido, e a Rin vai ficar lá fora, sequinha?- Olhou de relance para Sango.

-Claro que não.- Sango sorriu maléfica.

As duas saíram da piscina, pondo-se a correr atrás de Rin, que corria em volta da piscina. Rin passava pela borda, quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se na mesma e a segurou pela cintura, a derrubando na água também.

Sango e Kagome voltaram a pular na piscina, rindo, vendo Rin ficar brava com Sesshoumaru.

-Eu ia ganhar!- Resmungava, cruzando os braços.- Não é justo.

Sesshoumaru deu apenas um meio sorriso, selando os lábios dela.

Aquela madrugada foi longa para os oito que passaram na piscina, para os dois novos casais e para Kohaku, que fora dormir chateado. A viagem havia feito com que algumas coisas viessem à tona, inclusive alguns sentimentos, e com certeza, o feriado seria longo demais para eles.


	9. Cap 8 O Garoto Solitário

**Capítulo 8- O garoto solitário.**

Rin, Kagome e Sango dormiam em um dos quartos da casa de hóspedes, já era relativamente tarde, mas elas estavam cansadas. A noite passada na piscina foi um tanto quanto cansativa, ficaram ali até o sol começar a nascer, quando o cansaço venceu o grupo de amigos, que decidiram finalmente dormir.

Eram onze da manhã, e o sol batia forte, passando pelas frestas da cortina do quarto, iluminando as três morenas. A claridade não as incomodou, o que foi mais incômodo foi o _barulho_.

Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha e Kohaku entraram no quarto, cada um com uma colher de pau e uma panela, fazendo barulhos ensurdecedores. Sesshoumaru negou-se a participar da brincadeira, sabendo que alguém apanharia de Kagome.

Rin jogou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, tentando evitar o som extremamente irritante em seus ouvidos. Kagome cobriu a cabeça com o lençol, fingindo não se importar e Sango foi menos sutil, levantou-se com um olhar assassino, fazendo Miroku parar. Correu até ele, dando "socos" no braço do moreno.

-Seu imbecil!- Gritava.- Se você não sair daqui agora eu vou...- Respirou fundo, procurando uma boa ameaça.- Vou...vou...- Pensou.

-Jogar você na piscina!- Kagome completou, ajudando.

-Isso!- Completou Sango.- Jogar você na piscina.

-Ah vai?- Miroku levantou as sobrancelhas, pegando Sango no colo, correu pela grama, chegando na ponta da piscina.- Tem certeza?

A morena continuava dando "socos" no braço do moreno, tentando se soltar.

-Me solta!- Ela ordenou, olhando-o séria.

-Tá bom.- O moreno sorriu, afrouxando os braços, fingindo que ia a soltar na piscina.

-Não! Por favor.- Berrou, abraçando o pescoço dele. Ele riu, olhando-a.

-Era brincadeira, Sango. Eu não ia te soltar.- Continuou a segurá-la no colo com um dos braços, e com o outro tirou uma mecha do cabelo chocolate do rosto dela.- Bom dia.- Sorriu, charmoso.

-Miroku!- Ela tentava ficar brava, mas algo a impedia. Sorriu também, olhando-o.- Me coloque no chão, por favor?- Pediu.

-Uhum.- Concordou, deixando-a no chão e depositando um beijo na bochecha dela, fazendo-a corar. Ele subiu pela grama novamente, voltando à casa de hóspedes. Entrou no quarto das meninas, vendo que Rin e Kagome continuavam deitadas apesar do barulho que Kouga e Kohaku _insistiam_ em fazer. Estreitou os olhos, pensando.

-Sabe, Kagome, você tem ótimas idéias.- Sorriu.- Quem continuar deitado, vai acordar na piscina.- Ele lançou um olhar para os dois outros garotos.

Inuyasha não demorou a puxar o lençol de Kagome e a pegar no colo, sob diversos protestos e tapas no braço dele.

-Inuyasha! Se você não me colocar no chão agora eu juro que vou te bater...- Kagome ameaçou, gritando.

-Kagome.- Inuyasha riu.- Você já está fazendo isso.- Olhou para o próprio braço, onde ela ainda estapeava.

Kohaku passou os braços por baixo do corpo delicado de Rin, a levantou, sob risadas da morena.

-Me ponha no chão, Kohaku, por favor, eu juro que vou levantar.- Riu, o olhando.

-Nem pensar!- Negou, rindo. Desceu a grama correndo com Rin no colo, enquanto Sesshoumaru assistia de longe, incomodado e um tanto quando enciumado. Ele segurou Rin na ponta da piscina, a olhando.

-Kohaku, eu já falei que vou me levantar, me ponha no chão.- Pediu, ficando séria.- É sério!

-Kohaku, não é para jogá-la.- Sango pediu, olhando o irmão.- Ela acabou de acordar.

-Não enche, Sango.- O moreno balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Sesshoumaru não vai gostar.- A irmã balançou a cabeça negativamente.- A brincadeira acabou.

Kohaku olhou Sesshoumaru ao longe, com uma cara um tanto quanto insatisfeita. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu, afrouxando os braços e deixando que Rin caísse. A morena tentou segurar-se na borda e acabou por bater o queixo na mesma, e cair na piscina mesmo assim. Todos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa, não imaginando que Kohaku a jogaria mesmo.

Sesshoumaru correu até a borda num rápido impulso, puxou Kohaku, o tirando do caminho e agaixou-se na borda, puxando Rin pelos braços. Sentiu imediatamente o cheiro de sangue, e viu que ela havia cortado levemente o queixo, e como ela estava assustada o sangue escorria pelo queixo dela, até a roupa.

-Sangue...- Rin olhou a roupa e a borda da piscina. As mãos tremeram, ela odiava ver sangue, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e ela entrou em desespero.

-Calma, não foi nada.- Sesshoumaru tirou a camisa e colocou sobre o queixo da morena, estancando o sangue levemente. A tirou totalmente da água, sentando-a na borda.

Todos correram até a borda, vendo o que acontecia.

-Seu imbecil!- Sango gritava com o irmão.- Idiota! Ninguém jogou ninguém na piscina, ela pediu pra que você não jogasse.

-Era só uma brincadeira.- Ele olhava assustado.

-Brincadeira?- A irmã furiosa, olhou-o.- Viu no que deu a brincadeira?

Kagome agaixou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Rin, segurando a mão da morena.

-Rin odeia sangue.- A morena dos olhos azuis arregalou os orbes.- Não foi nada Rin, só está sangrando porque você está assustada.

Sesshoumaru continuou pressionando a camisa contra o queixo de Rin, a segurou no colo, encostando o rosto dela no ombro dele.

-Eu tenho algumas coisas de primeiros socorros no armário do quarto.- Kouga subiu a grama, junto a Sesshoumaru com Rin.

Kohaku ficou sentado na borda da piscina, ouvindo o sermão da irmã por mais alguns minutos, Miroku sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou que Sango saísse dali.

-Olha Kohaku...- Ele começou, olhando a água.- Eu entendi que o seu lance é com a Rin, e eu tenho dois conselhos pra te dar. O primeiro: Não se meta com Sesshoumaru, você não ia gostar de ser inimigo dele. O Segundo: Caso você queira chamar a atenção de Rin, implicar com Sesshoumaru não vai dar certo, e quão menos jogá-la na piscina, porque ela pode ser uma boa menina, mas a bondade dela tem limites.- Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do moreno e se levantou, indo até a casa onde os meninos dormiam.

Rin ainda soluçava enquanto Kouga fazia um pequeno curativo no queixo da morena, que estava apoiada no peito de Sesshoumaru, enquanto esse passava as mãos delicadamente pelas madeixas lisas de Rin. Kagome pegou as roupas molhadas dela sujas de sangue e levou para o quarto das meninas.

Rin levantou o rosto, encarando os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru e abriu um leve sorriso, selando os lábios dele. Abraçou-o, encostando o rosto no peito dele.

-Não foi nada Rin, só cortou um pouco.- Kouga sorriu, guardando o esparadrapo, o algodão e a água oxigenada no armário novamente.

-Obrigada, Kouga.- Sorriu, ainda abraçada com Sesshoumaru.

O silêncio ficou sobre o lugar, ninguém sabia o que dizer e nem como justificar essa atitude estranha de Kohaku.

-Bom...- Inuyasha abraçou Kagome pelas costas.- Vamos almoçar?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um olhou para a cara do outro e começaram a rir, olhando o hanyou.

-Que foi?- Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando.

-A Rin se machucou e você só pensando em comida.- Kagome riu.

-Quer saber?- Rin levantou-se.- Ele tem razão, eu estou morrendo de fome!

-Assim que se fala, Rin-Chan.- Inuyasha estendeu a mão no ar, e Rin bateu a palma da mão contra a dele, rindo.

O grupo desceu, encontrando Sango, Kohaku e Miroku sentados, sem entender o motivo do riso dos três outros casais.

-Você está bem, Rin-Chan?- Sango levantou-se, indo até a amiga.

-Uhum.- Ela concordou, sorrindo.- Só estou de saco cheio de sempre cair na água e Sesshoumaru vir me salvar. Não é Miroku?- Riu de leve.

-Eu não me lembro de nada.- Miroku fez uma cara de fingido, em seguida abraçando a morena.- Ahh Rin-Chan, como você guarda ressentimentos!

-É brincadeira, Miroku.- Ela riu, beijando a bochecha do moreno e em seguida soltando.

Desceram até a casa onde serviam o almoço, enquanto conversavam sobre a noite anterior na piscina.

-E o Inuyasha e a Kagome.- Miroku comentou, pigarreando. O hanyou e a morena olharam um pro outro, envergonhados, abaixaram a cabeça.- Não venham com essas caras fingidas...eu sei muito...- Miroku continuou, até receber um cascudo de Inuyasha, com uma cara insatisfeita.- Itaai!

-/Bem feito/- Kouga sussurrou no ouvido de Miroku, rindo.

-Depois do almoço, vamos fazer algo ali na quadra, aproveitar que hoje o sol não está tão forte.- Sango sugeriu, tentando sair do assunto.

-Ótima idéia, Sango-Chan!- Ayame sorriu, abraçando o namorado.

-Por enquanto vamos almoçar, eu estou morto de fome.- Inuyasha fechou a cara, abraçando Kagome pelas costas.

Todos reviraram os olhos, já conhecendo o esfomeado que ali estava presente, soltando um suspiro de cansaço. Sentaram-se a mesa, vendo um almoço delicioso ser servido, e logo atacado, pelo grupo de jovens.

-Rin-Chan.- Kohaku chamou, olhando a morena.

-Kohaku.- Rin abriu um meio sorriso, o olhando.- Fale.

-Queria conversar contigo depois, bem...- Respirou fundo, sem jeito.

-Uhum.- Concordou, sorrindo largamente.- Não se preocupe.

Sesshoumaru apenas olhava de lado, sentindo raiva. Ele não parecia tão arrependido quando jogou Rin na piscina, e nem quando fez a expressão de sarcasmo antes disso. Kohaku queria provocar Sesshoumaru? Ou estaria interessado em Rin? Nenhuma das duas opções agradava o youkai. Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Rin, percebendo a atitude dele, abraçou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru e beijou-lhe a bochecha com carinho, acariciou o rosto dele e em seguida soltou-o, segurando uma das mãos dele ainda.

* * *

Rin, Kohaku, Kouga , Ayame e Kagome contra Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Rin.- Sesshoumaru olhava o queixo dela.- Se você jogar pode voltar a sangrar.

-Não é nada demais, Sesshy.- Abraçou o pescoço dele.- Está com medo de perder de mim.- Estreitou os olhos.- Golpe baixo, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-Rin.- Ele estreitou os olhos, enlaçando a cintura dela.- Você não está me desafiando...

-Sim, eu estou.- Riu levemente, selando os lábios dele.

-Tá bom, então.- Mordeu levemente o lábio dela.- Mas tome cuidado.- Beijou a testa da morena e separou-se, indo para o outro lado da rede.

O jogo então iniciou. Kagome era a melhor dos dois times, mas os amigos se divertiam, com tombos e boladas.

-Itaaai.- Miroku exclamou de dor, recebendo uma bolada no peito.- Kouga.- Estreitou os olhos.

-Sem querer.- O outro moreno levantou as mãos, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

-Sei...- Miroku levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Eu exijo vingança.

-Ahh então tá.- Kouga riu, preparando-se.

-Aaaai, meninos.- Ayame revirou os olhos.- Vamos lá, recomeçar.

-Espera, espera, eu preciso beber água.- Sango saiu da quadra, subindo para a casa onde as garotas dormiam.

Rin saiu, deitando-se na grama. Ficou olhando o céu alaranjado já, pelo sol estar quase se pondo. Viu alguém sentar-se ao lado dela, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

-Podemos conversar, Rin-Chan?- Kohaku indagou, olhando-a.

-Claro.- Ela sentou-se novamente, olhando moreno.

-Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã, eu fui um idiota.- Respirou fundo.- Não queria ter te jogado e muito menos te machucar, mas foi impensado...

-Kohaku.- A morena sorriu, olhando-o.- Eu sei que você não faria por mal e eu te perdôo. Esqueça, tudo bem?- Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.- Vamos, vamos jogar.- Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele, que levantou-se também e a abraçou.

-Muito obrigado, Rin.- Sorriu, abraçando-a.

-De nada, Kohaku.- Sorriu também, meio sem graça.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, olhando a cena de longe. O garoto era definitivamente ousado e não tinha medo de perder três ou quarto dentes. Fechou os olhos, mantendo o controle.

-Sesshoumaru com ciúmes? Essa é nova.- Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre o ombro do meio-irmão e sorriu.- Fica frio.

-É, vou ficar quando eu souber qual é a dele.- Rosnou.

-Parece bem claro pra mim, e acho que pra você também.- O hanyou balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Mas a _dela..._- Apontou Rin com o queixo.- É você, tenha certeza. Agora desfaz essa cara feia pra pelo menos tentar disfarçar, porque ela está vindo.- Riu, empurrando-o levemente.

-Engraçadinho.- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, abrindo um meio-sorriso.

* * *

O jogo acabou, e todos os jovens seguiram para as respectivas casas para tomar banho. Sango saiu da casa, secando o enorme cabelo chocolate com uma toalha enquanto olhava as estrelas. Miroku aproximou-se dela em silêncio, apenas olhando a morena. Como era linda! Diferente de todas as outras garotas da faculdade, ela tinha um brilho especial.

-Em Tóquio não se vê tantas estrelas assim.- Comentou, olhando o céu.

-É, a viagem já está acabando, não quero voltar pra faculdade.- Choramingou ela.

-Amanhã vamos embora.- Suspirou pesadamente.- Mas ainda há muito o que se fazer.- Riu levemente.

-Nem me lembre.- Riu também, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida. Ambos desviaram o olhar, milhares de coisas passando pela mente do casal, mas em nenhuma palavra se concretizava.

-Sabe...- Miroku começou, olhando-a.- Desde o dia em que estávamos olhando o pôr-do-sol lá no campus, o dia em que você escorregou e bem, nós quase nos beijamos...- Respirou fundo.- Eu não consigo pensar em outra garota a não ser você, Sango. Digam o que disserem sobre mim, mas eu não esperaria se não fosse importante.- Aproximou-se dela.

-Miroku.- Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Você não é o garoto certo.

-E por que?- Ele indagou, a encostando na porta.

-Porque...- Respirou fundo, encarando os olhos dele.- Porque eu gosto de você.

-Então é esse o problema?- Riu, beijando o canto dos lábios dela.- /Pois é um _problema_ correspondido.../- Sussurrou, tomando os lábios dela num beijo. Manteve uma das mãos na porta e a outra passou pelo rosto da morena, o acariciando. Rin e Kagome saíam da casa, a morena dos olhos azuis levou uma das mãos à maçaneta e abriu, quase derrubando Miroku e Sango, que não caíram porque Miroku segurou-se no batente e segurou a cintura de Sango.

-Ai meu Deus.- Rin começou a rir, vendo a cara de Sango.- Acho que a porta não era o lugar mais certo.

-Pare de rir, Rin-Chan, isso não tem graça.- Miroku estreitou os olhos, puxando Sango para um abraço.

-É, não tem graça.- Sango reforçou, abraçando o moreno.

-Tá bom, estamos saindo.- Kagome passou pela porta com Rin, fechando-a atrás de si. Desceram pelo gramado, se afastando do casal.

Sango e Miroku olharam um pro outro, caindo na risada.

-Rin-Chan ainda me paga.- Sango riu, olhando o moreno.

Ele envolveu o braço na cintura dela e a puxou, beijando os lábios dela com paixão, a encostando na parede dessa vez.

-Miroku.- Inuyasha chamou, saindo da casa ao lado.

-O que é?- Sango e Miroku gritaram juntos, olhando o hanyou com uma expressão furiosa.

-Nada.- Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, desceu o gramado, encontrando as meninas lá embaixo.

* * *

Os, agora, quatro casais e o garoto solitário Kohaku, estavam na casa de pizzas, comendo fondue enquanto assistiam um filme qualquer na TV.

-É, amanhã acabou a brincadeira, vamos voltar para a realidade.- Kouga suspirou.

-Não lembra, Kouga.- Rin fez uma cara sofrida.

-A faculdade nos espera, Rin-Chan.- Kagome respirou fundo.

-Agora o semestre começa de verdade.- Inuyasha lamentou.- Férias só daqui meses.

-Você tinha que melhorar, Inuyasha.- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, olhando o irmão.

-Ah, mas a viagem valeu a pena, não valeu?- Sango sorriu.- A gente se divertiu muito.

-/Sango viu um passarinho verde?/- Sesshoumaru indagou para Kagome e Rin, com uma das sobrancelhas alteada.

-Você nem tem noção.- As amigas trocaram olhares, rindo

* * *

**Fim do cap 8**

No próximo capítulo:

_-Sesshoumaru.- A morena chamou._

_-Hm?- Estreitou os olhos, ao ver que ela não dormia._

_-Fique aqui comigo.- Ela pediu chorosa, ainda sonolenta._


End file.
